Getaway
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Seeing that Cedric appears to be exhausted and overwhelmed from all the recent events, Sofia decides to cheer him up in a way he couldn't possibly have seen coming. *Combined requests from allyrwhitney*


Getaway

Summary: Seeing that Cedric appears to be exhausted and overwhelmed from all the recent events, Sofia decides to cheer him up in a way he couldn't possibly have seen coming. *Combined requests from allyrwhitney*

Disclaimer: I don't own the show!

A/N: Well, allyrwhitney messaged me quite some time ago asking for two potential story lines, and I found that I could blend them into this one! Hope you enjoy! 😊 (I will vaguely allude to recent stories I've written, but it won't be so specific that you'll have to have read everything. Not to worry! :D)

PS: I apologize for any errors in here. My normal Internet is down due to area-wide power outage from a really bad storm, so I'm on a time crunch for posting this story. Lol. I tried to double check on grammar/spelling issues as I went, but I can't promise perfection. As of right now, my Internet should be fixed by/before 8:02 PM March 30. (Seriously…who's estimating this stuff? Haha.)

*Story*

Sofia sat on her throne next to her family members as they listened to the villagers' requests and/or reports. She knew it was important for her and for her siblings to pay attention during events such as these, because one day, one of them would likely ascend to the throne and be placed in the exact same position of responding to the issues. While she knew every query was important, she still found her mind wandering.

She peered over to the corner of the room, where Baileywick was apparently chatting with Cedric and Violet. While the maid seemed enthralled in the conversation, she could tell her mentor would rather be anywhere else but there at the time. She smiled thoughtfully. He was only there currently due to Roland's request, particularly if he could assist in any 'magical mishaps,' as he'd put it. Sofia knew quite well that there were probably very small percentages of magical problems in the kingdom, but still he faithfully showed up to assist if he could. He'd gone above and beyond the last few months to prove himself, and she could tell it was starting to catch up with him.

"…see what we can do," Roland concluded as a married couple in front of him bowed and thanked him before leaving. He glanced toward his youngest daughter, who seemed spaced out. "Sofia, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" She smiled guiltily before nodding. "Yeah, Dad. Sorry. I was just…thinking about something."

"She's probably thinking how _boring_ this is," James yawned before propping his head onto his resting hand. "I'd rather be doing _homework_ right now."

"Oh, James," Amber scoffed. "And here, you were rewarded with 'King of the Day' a few years ago, and yet now you hardly seem interested in the possibility of being king?"

"I'd rather be a knight, Amber." He grinned and pretended to joust with his empty hand. "I'd be brave and loyal, protecting the kingdom and defending our honor!"

"No matter what the future holds for you three," Miranda surmised as she looked at each of their children, "what your father is doing here is very important. Tending to the kingdom and its subjects is crucial, because it's our job to see to it that Enchancia is the very best that it can be."

"Right," the king agreed with a nod. "We're not one of the most highly revered nations for no reason."

Sofia's eyes peered back in the direction of the sorcerer, who now seemed to look even more down and out of place than usual. "Aww," she murmured to herself before coming up with an idea. She suddenly whimpered a bit, placing her hands on either side of her head. "Ow…"

Miranda turned toward the girl. "Sofia, are you all right?"

"I feel kind of bad, Mom…" She hated lying, but she also hated seeing her friend looking so down. Though in a way, it was true—she _did_ feel bad…that Cedric seemed so out of it right now. Clearly, _he_ was part of their kingdom, and _she_ was someone who could help him. Therefore, she'd be doing just what her family wanted… Right? She glanced down at her amulet and thought, ' _Please don't curse me. I just want to help Mr. Cedric…_ ' Though, with Elena gone, did it still have the ability to curse her like before? Truth be told, she wasn't entirely sure…

"Why don't you go get some rest, sweetie? We can take it from here." Miranda gently caressed the girl's hair before patting her back.

"Thanks, Mom." She smiled and hugged her mother before descending the steps. Seeing that the entire family seemed distracted by their next order of business, she stealthily made her way over to where Cedric was now leaning against the wall away from the chatting steward and maid. She grabbed her mentor's hand and placed a finger over her lips to silence him as he clearly seemed startled by her actions. She gestured toward the door before quietly and secretively tugging him out of the throne room.

After shutting the door behind them, Sofia quickly guided her friend outside into the warm, fresh air. Thankfully, no one seemed to be around at the moment, so she inhaled slowly before turning to face her mentor, who now stood with his arms folded and a knowing smirk on his face. She smiled innocently. "What?"

"Don't you 'what' me," Cedric chuckled before shaking his head. "You're quite the mischievous one, aren't you?"

"I saw how sad you looked," she informed him with a sigh, causing his face to change from one of bemusement to one of seriousness. "I know you've been through a lot recently, Mr. Cedric. I just wish I knew how to make you happy again."

"Sofia…" He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and knelt to her level with a small smile. "My dear, you mustn't always try to solve _every_ problem. I'm not always going to be happy, but I'm not always going to be upset either. You don't have to let my mood affect you."

"Yes, I do," she responded gently. "You're my friend, Mr. Cedric. If you're upset, that makes me upset too. And I don't like anyone to be upset." She grinned before taking his hands and lowering them as excitement overtook her. "So, I have a great idea."

Deciding to humor his apprentice, Cedric sighed and nodded with an amused smile. "And what might that be?"

"We're going to celebrate all the _good_ things you've done recently."

"What good things?" He lowered his head, feeling all his bravado leaving him. "Losing Wormwood, narrowly escaping Grimtrix, leading you into more danger than necessary…?"

Sofia released his hands and placed her hands along either side of his face, causing him to look toward her curiously. She smiled. "More like standing up to Grimtrix, saving me from being hurt, helping return the crown that Wormwood stole even though he's your friend, getting along better with Dad and your family… Mr. Cedric, you underestimate yourself. You've done more _good_ than _bad_." She grinned as she folded her arms. "You'd be a _terrible_ villain."

He finally chuckled at her analysis. "I can't argue with you on that one." Feeling a bit better, he stood and accepted the princess's offered hand as they began walking toward a regular coach. "Just what exactly are we doing anyway?"

"You'll see," she replied with a mysterious lilt to her voice.

* * *

A little while later, the friends found themselves at a bazaar on the outside of the kingdom. Many traveling salespeople hand found their way to the enchanting area and were quite enjoying making sales to so many curious and fascinated subjects. The vendors sold things ranging from clothing to supposedly mystic items, none of which typically fell into the villagers' laps.

"Wow, this place is busy," Sofia said as she and Cedric set off on foot from the coach, advising the driver that they'd return within an hour or so. "I've never seen so many sellers at a bazaar before."

"Just be careful not to purchase anything that sounds too good to be true, Sofia," Cedric advised her. "No matter how 'unique' or 'authentic' they may claim it to be."

"Come on, Mr. Cedric. This isn't even about me." She smiled up at him. "It's about you this trip. You need a little getaway from everything, so this is all for you."

"Hmm." He smiled and placed one hand against her back as they kept walking. "I'm grateful, my dear. Truly."

She giggled before grabbing his hand and pulling him along to each booth. So many beautiful items and powerful yet mysterious objects enticed them both, and she could tell just looking at her friend that this had been the best idea to cheer him up. While he observed some workshop supplies, Sofia instead wandered over to another booth where she found numerous rolled-up carpets. Her eyes lit up as she carefully grazed the fabric of one of them, the familiar sight of magic just radiating from it.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" an old woman asked as she stepped up to the princess. She wore a long pale blue covering over her head and a bright shimmering green robe wrapped around herself. "Interesting that you would choose that carpet, Princess."

Sofia glanced toward the old woman. "Why do you say that?"

"This carpet has been nicknamed _Sunrise_ , due to its completion being at the crack of dawn once many moons ago." She traced a withered finger over the tapestry, which practically glowed under her touch. " _Sunrise_ is a tried and true magic carpet, Princess. She always knows the best ways to cheer up those who are sad, and she'll never steer you wrong."

"Oh?" She looked toward the royal purple and gold carpet with interest. "That's really interesting, Mrs…?"

"Mrs. Elandi, dear." She smiled calmly. "Would you like to take the carpet for a ride, no charge?"

"Wow, really?" She hadn't ridden a magic carpet in a long time, and she had a feeling this might be just the type of distraction Cedric needed. Sure, he wasn't always the best with heights, but the old woman _did_ say the carpet always knew how to cheer people up, so… "Wow, Mrs. Elandi! I'd appreciate that. Thank you!"

"Certainly. Just help me get the carpet unrolled, and you'll be all set. You've ridden one before, I take it?"

"Yes, back when my family and I visited Tangu…a few times, actually." She laughed, recalling a few other instances she'd had to ride on a magic carpet. "It will be my first time riding one in my own kingdom though."

"The magic and method are still the same, I assure you."

Together, they unrolled _Sunrise_ , and Sofia was surprised to see a shimmering golden sun etched into the middle of the fabric. "Well, that explains a bit more about the name," she mused to herself as Mrs. Elandi brushed off the carpet.

"Have a seat, little one," the old woman instructed, smiling as Sofia settled into the center of the carpet. "Now hang on."

" _Where_ did she _go_?" Cedric muttered to himself as he lugged around a bag full of new supplies for his workshop. "I turn my back for five minutes, and she disappears." He shook his head. "Oh, Sofia…"

"Mr. Cedric!"

Blinking, the sorcerer looked around but couldn't see his apprentice anywhere. "Sofia? Where are you?"

"Look up!"

Frowning at the strange request, he complied and gasped, seeing the girl grinning and leaning over an admittedly beautiful magic carpet. "Sofia, what on earth are you doing on that thing? Broomsticks are one thing, but magic carpets are known to be somewhat temperamental and unpredictable sometimes."

"For your information, I've flown one of these before," Sofia teased as she lowered _Sunrise_ to the ground. "When my family and I went to Tangu a few times anyway."

"Uh-huh. Well, say what you will, but I don't always trust something that could double as house furnishings." He began to walk past his friend when he felt himself suddenly yanked back and onto the carpet. "Sofia!"

She giggled. "Wasn't me." She pointed down toward the little golden tassels of _Sunrise_ , which seemed to sway back and forth playfully. "I think _Sunrise_ wants you to take a ride, Mr. Cedric."

"Is that so?" He sat up and brushed off his robe before gathering his supplies in his arms. "Well, _Sunrise_ , is it? I'm sorry to disappoint a carpet, but I'm afraid it's not happening." He yelped and immediately clung to the sides of the carpet as it began elevating into the air, soaring off above the trees and the bazaar. He whimpered as he heard his apprentice giggling gleefully. " _So-fi-a_!"

The princess grinned and patted his head playfully. "Hang in there, Mr. Cedric! It's going to be a great ride!"

Once they had ascended to a level where _Sunrise_ seemed most comfortable, Sofia peered over the side and gasped in wonder. "Wow, it's so pretty up here. You can see the clouds, the birds—"

"—the impending death below," Cedric remarked sardonically as he clutched his purchases with one arm and held tightly to the fabric of _Sunrise_ with his free hand. "Seriously, Sofia, this thing is one thread away from sending us plummeting to our demise."

Sofia shook her head. "I've never heard of 'death by magic carpet' before."

"And to be perfectly honest, I'd rather not have _us_ be the first with that epigraph, my dear. Please tell the carpet to lower us to safety."

"Don't worry, Mr. Cedric," Sofia soothed as she clutched his arm. "I won't let you fall."

He chuckled and carefully patted her hand appreciatively. "You're more of a comforter than any adult I know, and such a kind heart."

She smiled and held onto his arm a bit more securely. "You know, if you want, we could look at this as a bit of a celebration."

" _How_?" Cedric asked, staying as close to the center of the flying magic carpet as he could.

"Well, you've got a magical background, right? The carpet is magical. It celebrates who you _are_ , I guess. Like sorcery appreciation!" She grinned sheepishly as he gave her a dubious look. "Or not?"

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Fair enough, I suppose. But you don't have anything else up your sleeve, do you? No magical trolls you want to introduce me to or something like that?"

"Not recently," she joked with a snicker. "I think this is enough." She reached up and threaded her fingers through a small cloud, a minor look of disappointment now resting on her face. "Aww. I thought it would be fluffy."

"Oh, Sofia. Clouds are merely invisible water vapor condensed into visible ice crystals." He shrugged. "Basic meteorology."

"Can you magically make an actual fluffy cloud?"

"Certainly. Seems a bit silly though." He laughed as she shrugged. "So where is this thing taking us anyway?"

"Where do you want to go?" She released his arm and instead lay on her stomach, previewing the sight before her and smiling as he mimicked her actions. "The sky is _literally_ the limit, Mr. Cedric."

He smirked. "Oh, you're very _punny_ today, aren't you?"

She giggled. "Yep!"

"I'll settle for just a brief flight around the kingdom. Your family still isn't aware you're here, I take it." He raised an eyebrow at her as she smiled guiltily. "As much as I want to keep you out of trouble, I rather need to stay out of it myself, considering…"

She nodded. "Okay. I think we can handle that." She gently tugged on the carpet's side. " _Sunrise_ , can you take us on the fastest scenic route please?"

The magic carpet seemed to shimmy in response and took off soaring again, the two friends holding onto the fabric and to each other so that they wouldn't fall off. They saw a perspective of Enchancia that they rarely took time to view: the aerial and absolutely lovely side of it. Sure, they rode in flying coaches all the time, but rarely were they paying particular attention to the sights. This ride gave them a reason to focus on the beauty of their land, and to appreciate what had been all around them their entire lives.

"I must admit," Cedric conceded with a small sigh, "this was a good idea, Sofia."

"I told you," she retorted playfully with a gentle nudge to his shoulder. "It pays to get out of the castle every now and then and have some fun."

"I suppose I won't be doubting you again then," he chuckled.

"Really, Mr. Cedric. You _should_ know better by now." She grinned. "Sofia knows best!"

After flying for a while, the friends returned the magic carpet to Mrs. Elandi before returning to the castle, prepared to respond to any possibly angry or annoyed inquiries of where they'd been. Sofia was ready to take full responsibility if need be. Surprisingly, though, everyone else seemed to still be preoccupied with their duties in the throne room or otherwise, so very few people actually paid the friends any mind.

"No one even realized we were gone," Cedric muttered, bemused yet again by the lack of attention the guards seemed to heed. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I seriously question the validity of keeping these guards around. We can sneak in and out as we please, and _no one_ will see a thing." He scoffed. "Baileywick would make a better guard."

Sofia laughed. "That's so true." She grabbed his hand and swung it a few times. "Do you feel any better now?"

He laughed. "I always feel better when I get to spend time with you, Sofia." He smiled as she hugged him, promptly returning it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She let go of him and grinned. "Guess I'd better get to my room since I was sent to get some rest."

"Enjoy it. Resting gets rarer the older you get." He waved and walked off toward his tower as Sofia watched after him.

"Feel better, Mr. Cedric," she said quietly to herself with a small smile before heading off to her own room, happy to have made his day at least a bit brighter for a change.

The end


End file.
